


Blackness

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Snakes, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley opens his eyes to blackness





	Blackness

Everything was blackness. Tight and constricting blackness. He couldn’t hear anything save for his own breathing and the faint noises that escape his mouth.

Crowley couldn’t remember how he had gotten into this situation. He remembered sitting in a chair at the back of the bookshop. He remembered Aziraphale and his smile. The angel excused himself and Crowley continued to drink…

Had Hell finally caught up with him? Was he to be punished by being locked away in darkness for all of eternity?

The thought made Crowley cry out and the sound echoed around him painfully and made him squirm. All he knew for certain was that he was in his snake form for this. He wasn’t even allowed to take his human form for this eternal punishment.

“Aziraphale...Aziraphale!” he screamed, his head pounding from the fear and shouting. He thrashed around, sobbing.

His sobs stopped when he felt familiar warm hands touching him. He gasped, shuddering at the sensation of being picked up. He reached out with his body immediately, wrapping around the familiar arms of his angel.

And then suddenly a weight was lifted off of him and he could see again. “Aziraphale! Oh angel! I thought I would never see you again!” he cried out. He blinked when he saw the unimpressed look on his face and he looked around and found he was still in the bookshop. “What..?”

“I walked away to answer the phone. You continued to drink and when the wine was almost empty you turned into a snake to get the last of it and got your head stuck,” Aziraphale said. He laughed when Crowley nuzzled under his chin, shaking his head as he held him close. “You foolish snake…” he gently chided.


End file.
